superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shagges
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Livewire page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:10, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Harvey Bullock? Hey, I was noticing you had created or edited some pages, a lot of which I don't believe belongs here. For example Harvey Bullock. Why would you make a page for him? When was he ever shown in the Super Friend or related material? Same with the Falcone Family. This is a Super Friends wiki, and it doesn't include the greater DC Multiverse. Also, the pages you edit have no real material, simply categories. There are way too many blank pages on this wiki as it is. I don't mind the pages being here, if you can add to them and show a source or when the were referenced. For example, if Bullock was referenced in some newer Super Friends comic, like DC Super Friends or something I'm not that familiar with, then sure, we can have a page for him, but we need more material than a blank page with categories. And Sazzan isn't spelled right. It's Shazzan. I think that any of the Alex Toth stuff definitely belongs here, with the exception of maybe Thundarr the Barbarian, since it doesn't seem to fit in the timeline. But I do believe that Space Ghost and all the stuff connected to it should be part of this wiki, as they have been shown to be part of the DC Multiverse in multiple cartoons and comics. There was a Space Ghost mini-series from DC Comics and there was the cameos he had in Teen Titans Go! and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. None of those are part of the Super Friends universe but Space Ghost's existence in those DC Universes implies that he likely is part of the Super Friends universe as well, but not Space Ghost Coast to Coast or Harvey Birdman and other stuff like that. If you really want to contribute to the Hanna-Barbera superheroes, you can go to the CBS page. It shows a complete list of the non-Super Friends Hanna-Barbera cartoons that are considered canon by this wiki. Some of which haven't been created yet, and you can contribute to it. Check out the SuperFriends: Manual of Style first though, and look at the article on canon. It will hopefully give you an idea of what we consider to be part of the official Super Friends universe. There's actually a lot of material and a lot of it has yet to be added to the wiki and so believe me there's a lot of work to be done. But just creating blank pages just makes it harder to navigate through this wiki. --Noah Tall (talk) 20:51, November 17, 2014 (UTC)